


Family

by sabershadowkat



Series: Singularity [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Family

Tara had thanked Spike for punching her in the nose to prove she was not a demon by giving him a ticket to see _Singularity_ at the university. Spike didn't know who had been more ill at ease by her thanks: her, or him. He certainly hadn't expected to be thanked, despite his sarcastic "you're welcome" at the Magic Box after the headache-causing event.   
  


No one seemed to realize -- except, now, apparently Tara -- how debilitating the chip-induced headaches were. Spike was a vampire; he _liked_ pain, enjoyed it even. For him to be stopped almost instantly from hurting a human... hell, for him to not feed when the bloodlust was overwhelming, the pain had to be excruciating. And it most certainly was, indescribably so.   
  


Spike handed over his gifted ticket and entered the Student Union where the college band was playing. He'd never heard _Singularity_ 's music, but word of mouth was that they were an Alternapop-type band, like _Offspring_ or _Blink 182_. Normally, Spike liked his music heavier, but he had nothing better to do tonight, unless he wanted to crash the blond witch's birthday party. The vampire chuckled. Fat chance of that happening. Sugary sweet birthday gatherings were not his cup of tea. Besides which, Buffy would be there, and Spike's feelings for her had grown more disgustingly lovey-dovey every time he saw the skinny cow. He wanted to avoid her as much as possible until he got his head screwed on straight.   
  
  
  


_Combustion_   
_Powering my actions_   
_Fueling my desires_   
  
  
  


The band was already on the platform stage when Spike pushed his way into the dimly lit main quad in the Student Union. The five members of the band all sported bright dyed-red hair and the lead singer was wearing a white lab coat over his clothing. The band was loud, but after a few minutes of listening, Spike concluded they were also good. Accepting the ticket from Tara might not have been a bad thing.   
  
  
  


_Combustion_   
_The physical reaction_   
_Sets my body afire_   
  
  
  


A girl in a skin-tight, low-cut blouse flashed Spike a flirtatious smile. So did the boy standing beside her. Spike winked back at both of them. Accepting the ticket might not have been a bad thing, at all.   
  
  
  


_Combustion..._   
_Combustion..._   
_Combustion..._   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
